femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship - Part 5,
shaking and banging : Sunset Shimmer: Is anybody out there? Somebody open the door! If we don't get outta here and figure out who has the Stone, in a few hours, it'll be too late to restore everyone's memories. I'll lose my friends forever. : Trixie Lulamoon: How are we supposed to catch someone who can erase our memory every time we get close to catching them? : uncrumples : Sunset Shimmer: By being clever! : Trixie Lulamoon: Wha? : Sunset Shimmer: I wrote myself a note. "Check the video." Yes! It's been recording this whole time! : Trixie Lulamoon: Twilight's camera? What are you talking about? : Sunset Shimmer: I don't remember doing it, but I must have realized our memories would get erased, so I pressed record! : rewinding : Wallflower Blush: video That's my garden. : Trixie Lulamoon: Who's that? : Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower Blush. : Trixie Lulamoon: Name's not ringing a bell. : Blush :: video You don't see me fitting in... : Trixie Lulamoon: Ugh. : fast-forwarding : Trixie Lulamoon: Long song, huh? : Sunset Shimmer: video What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you! : Wallflower Blush: video Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still the Biggest Meanie! : Sunset Shimmer: video You're about to see how mean I can get! : beep : Trixie Lulamoon: She's kinda right about you. : Sunset Shimmer: sarcastically Yeah, thanks. : Trixie Lulamoon: Actually, the Wise and Moralizing Trixie was making a point. You said you didn't do anything. : Sunset Shimmer: I didn't! I wasn't mean to her at all! : Trixie Lulamoon: But maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone. Maybe you have to be nice. : music : Sunset Shimmer: You're right. Not that it matters. I'm still trapped in here. sighs Unless you can magic us out of here. : Trixie Lulamoon: Ooh, what's the point in trying? You've seen enough of my tricks to know what'll happen. : Sunset Shimmer: sighs At least when the sun goes down and everyone hates me forever, I'll still have one''friend in the morning. : '''Trixie Lulamoon': Huh? : Sunset Shimmer: And I mean, she is the Greatest and Powerfullest Canterlot High School has to offer, so I guess I can't complain. : Trixie Lulamoon: You poor fool! You actually believed me when I was pretending to give up? Mere stage banter! The Great and Powerful Trixie never gives up on herself or her friends. I mean, her Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper People. Behold! The Magician's Exit! : poof! : Trixie Lulamoon: Yes! It worked! I finally did it! : knocking : Sunset Shimmer: Still in here! : Trixie Lulamoon: Ummm... laugh Um, all part of the trick! Have you out in a jiffy! : poof! : poof! : poof! : Trixie Lulamoon: You know what? Just leave me in here! Just go! : Sunset Shimmer: I owe you one, Trixie! I will never forget this! : Trixie Lulamoon: Never say never. : Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower? Wallflower, stop! : Wallflower Blush: You remember my name? : Sunset Shimmer: I remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it! : Wallflower Blush: What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon! : Sunset Shimmer: Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely. : Wallflower Blush: You're nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants! That sounded less lonely in my head. : Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, Wallflower. : Wallflower Blush: No, you're not. You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you! : Sunset Shimmer: gasps : Wallflower Blush: I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work. But what if I erased all their memories of high school? : Sunset Shimmer: You can't! You'd be stealing their memories of each other! : Wallflower Blush: They'll think of each other the way you think of me! Which is not at all! : zap! : Sunset Shimmer: Nooo! : Equestria Girls: gasp : Sunset Shimmer: I've ruined their friendship once before. I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again! grunts Fluttershy! No! Applejack! grunts Rarity! Aah! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Twilight! Don't forget me! : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : sounds : Sunset Shimmer: gasps This isn't Canterlot. Where am I? Princess Celestia? What's happened to me? Somepony, help me! Who are you? : Twilight Sparkle: We're your friends. : Applejack: We may not remember you... : Pinkie Pie: But after seeing what you did... : Rarity: ...the sacrifice you made for us... : Fluttershy: ...we'd be proud to call you... : Rest of the Equestria Girls: ...our friend! : Wallflower Blush: gasps : music : Twilight Sparkle: Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand! But it is nothing compared to the Magic of—! : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, yeah, we get it. Light her up, ladies! : noises continue : Sunset Shimmer: Twilight... Sparkle? : Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! : Equestria Girls: cheer : Twilight Sparkle: We're so sorry. : Sunset Shimmer: I'm just glad to have you all back. : Wallflower Blush: I'm so ashamed. When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things – awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking... : Twilight Sparkle: I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase, too. : Wallflower Blush: But it's no excuse. I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything. : Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel. : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, you can add a new ending to the archives. The Memory Stone is no more. : Vice Principal Luna: No student parking in the faculty lot. : opens : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Thank you for your help. Give my best to Princess Luna and, of course, thank my second-best teacher Princess Celestia. Make sure she knows you're kidding when you say that, though. I'm happy to say everything is back how it used to be. : Trixie Lulamoon: I demand to speak to the yearbook president! How did this get in here? : Sunset Shimmer: A yearbook president never reveals her secrets! : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Well, not ''exactly how it used to be.'' : Sunset Shimmer: I've got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener! : Equestria Girls: chattering : beeping : Rainbow Dash: groans Oh, come on! Seriously?! : Twilight Sparkle: groans I can't believe we're trapped in Vignette's phone. : Rainbow Dash: We're no strangers to getting stuck in magical objects. : Sunset Shimmer: At least Rarity and Applejack are still free. Maybe they can get us out of here. : Fluttershy: They have to stop fighting first. : Twilight Sparkle: We can't just sit around hoping to get rescued. If we're in the internet, we can hack our way out! Well, I'' can. Maybe. : '''Fluttershy': Oh, I hope Rarity and Applejack are okay. I wish we knew what's going on out there. : snap! : Vignette Valencia: Sorry, Rare, guess you're not so "rare" after all. Okay, that was your cue to disappear! : zapping : Rarity: Hmmm. Never underestimate a good accessory! : zapping : Vignette Valencia: Stop un-''magique''-ing my magique thingy! : Rarity: grunts I can't believe I listened to you over Applejack! : sounds : Rarity: pants : Vignette Valencia: Hey! U-G-H! Whatevs! I don't need you anyway. Attention, people who work for me! I am now the lead costume designer because our former lead costume designer is being H.B.W. Herself, but worse! Now pretend I just gave you an inspiring speech and get back to work! : chiming : chattering : Applejack: The parade's about to start! Ugh! If only I had done somethin' or said somethin' different! Maybe none of this woulda happened. sighs I really screwed things up with Rarity. : Rarity: Applejack! : Applejack: gasps Rarity! : Rarity: panting Don't go! : Applejack: Uh... : Rarity: You were right. I got carried away and let this stupid parade become the only thing that mattered to me! And I let Vignette manipulate me with false flattery into forgetting what really matters – my friends. : Applejack: Come on, now. Your talent puts you so far beyond the need for flattery. : Rarity: Stop flattering me! I've not finished apologizing! breathes I'm sorry I lost sight of why we applied for jobs here in the first place. : Applejack: And I'm sorry I got jealous. All this time I thought I was bein' honest with you about not likin' Vignette. I wasn't bein' honest with myself. I felt like I was losin' my best friend. : Rarity: You didn't. Caramel apple girls to the end? : music : Rarity: gasps Our friends! Vignette has them all trapped in the internet! She confessed! We have to get them out! We have to save them! : Applejack: What?! We've been wastin' all this time chin-waggin' about feelin's?! We need to get crackin' on a rescue plan! : rings : Applejack: Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: It worked! Applejack, we're stuck in Vignette's phone! I found a way to hack her apple popper app to route a VoIP connection to your IP address! : Applejack: Uh... Magic. Got it. : Twilight Sparkle: Listen. We've come up with a plan to set all this right. You'll need to remotely install a virus that creates a backdoor admin account, which you can use to reset all the permissions on her phone and make a proxy backup. That should get us out of here! How much coding do you know? : Applejack: Uh, none. Uh, I can rub two sticks together. : Twilight Sparkle: both on phone and nearby Oh, boy. Okay. Get a pencil. : Applejack: Uh, hang on. I think I can hear you talkin'. : Twilight Sparkle: What? : Applejack: S-Somewhere close. : opens : Applejack: Really, y'all? : Twilight Sparkle: Ohhhhhh. The phone just teleported us into some random white room in the park. : Sunset Shimmer: We were just sitting in a white room the whole time?! : Pinkie Pie: Wait, you guys didn't know that? : Sunset Shimmer: steaming : zap! : Twilight Sparkle: Micro Chips?! gasps Did Vignette take your picture just now? : Micro Chips: I was just minding my own business making perfect caramel apples, when suddenly, Vignette saw me and said I wasn't as cool a nerd as she thought. Then she took my picture, and I ended up here, violating all known laws of space and time. : Sunset Shimmer: Guys, this is bad! It means Vignette is on the parade route, and she's using her phone to change whatever she doesn't like! : Fluttershy: What happens if she decides she doesn't like the crowd? : Twilight Sparkle: Everyone in the park is watching that parade! If her phone teleports that many people into this tiny room at the same time...! : Pinkie Pie: gasps Squish city! : Rarity: Our friends are in that crowd! Sweetie Belle is in that crowd! We've got to stop her! : Applejack: You do realize if we stop the parade, no one will see all your hard work. : Rarity: Someone reminded me that none of that matters without my friends. : Sunset Shimmer: We'd better hurry! I'm sure Vignette's getting more corrupted by Equestrian magic every minute! : cheering : Valencia :: off-key :: Be yourself, but better :: Or don't be yourself at all :: Follow Vignette on Snapgab :: That's V-I-G-N-E-T-T-EEEEEEE! : feedback : jeering : music playing : Vignette Valencia: This crowd isn't cheering enough for my taste. Luckily, that can be tweaked with the flick of a finger. Say "cheese", everyone! : creaking : Rarity: Sorry to rain on your parade! : thud : Applejack: Nice one! : Rarity: But I'm afraid this evening is cancelled. Now turn off your phone and hand it over! : murmuring : Vignette Valencia: Are you honestly asking a social media star to hand over her phone? : gasping : Applejack: Yeah. She is. : Vignette Valencia: Rarity, this is the version of your friends that will be popular. I have the metrics to back that up. : beat : Vignette Valencia: Doesn't matter if they're real. It's what you show people online. This is your chance to be everything you've always wanted! : Rarity: No! It's a chance to look like everything I've always wanted! What I really want has been right in front of me the whole time! My friends! : theme : Vignette Valencia: gasps : Rarity: No amount of online success is worth it without my real life friends to share in it! : sounds : Vignette Valencia: gasps : zap! : crackling : Vignette Valencia: What have you done?! Now how can things ever be perfect?! : Rarity: I love nothing more than someone telling me I made a perfect outfit, but I'd say you got a bit carried away. : Vignette Valencia: I-I... guess so. : Applejack: You guess so?! You created virtual holograms of our friends and almost sent an entire crowd of people to squish city! : disapproves : Vignette Valencia: But, B.Y.B.B... : Rarity: It's not a bad thing to want to be better, but not at the expense of other people. And especially not your friends. : Vignette Valencia: Friends? sighs I have three million followers, but no real friends. How pathetic is that? : Rarity: Hmmm. You've got one. If you want. : Applejack: Make that two. : cheers and applauds : Pinkie Pie: Why are they clapping? Do they even know what's going on? : Fluttershy: Eh. : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! The Rainbooms are trending on Snapgab! : Pinkie Pie: People are saying that rainbow laser thing was the coolest light parade show they've ever seen! : snapping : Applejack: Hey, maybe the parade ain't ruined after all! : Sunset Shimmer: We do still have our real instruments up there. : Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy You're not too nervous? : Fluttershy: I should ask you the same thing. : Rarity: Applejack If you're up for it. : cheering : Rarity :: A blemish on the surface :: Of a perfect happy pic :: Just add a fancy filter :: And that's an easy fix :: But behind that perfect snapshot :: Are the people who you love :: Don't forget those happy moments :: Are because of : Applejack :: Our memories together : Rarity :: They can last forever : Applejack :: We won't let this break us : Rainbooms :: We'll get through whatever :: Side by side on this adventure :: Our friendship will never, ever end :: Side by side, besties forever :: We know that it's more than just a trend : Applejack :: 'Cause it's you : Rarity :: And me : Rainbooms :: This is how it should be : Applejack :: The whole world stands before you :: Full of things to see :: Pay attention or you'll miss it :: Life's best is always free :: Don't lose sight of what's important :: Give more than you can take :: There's so much to strive for :: So many friendships you can make : Rarity :: All those likes can't measure : Applejack :: The fun we have together : and Applejack :: When we're in the moment : Rainbooms :: Everything is better :: Side by side on this adventure :: Our friendship will never, ever end :: Side by side, besties forever :: We know that it's more than just a trend : and Applejack :: This is how it should be : credits